Legacy of the Grid
by maverick9871
Summary: Ever wonder why the six realm sage was called the SIX realm sage. What if the realms were just levels of awareness that were connected to the CORE, the perfect world. What if the Shinobi world recieved and upgrade. NarutoXHarem
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything

The Shinigami hovered over the form of a blond hair, blue eyes infant with 3 whisker marks on each of his cheeks and thought "_Hmm, this is the first time I have been to this realm in a VERY long time and I'm called to stop one of THEM...one who from the boys mother claim was sealed inside her...I wonder."_ as he moved forward and placed his hand on the baby stomach and a black disk seem to merge out of the baby chest.

Grabbing the disk Shinigami sent some energy into the disk and it began to display all the information on the baby and the Shinigami said "Very interersting indeed...I think I'll take this to study for a short while." as he disappearing with the disk he took from the baby.

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked sadly at the infant and said "Minato, Kushina...I'll look after your son the best as I can. I promise_."_


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 5 years since the day the Kyuubi had been defeated. Konoha, the hidden leaf village was silent in late hours of the night. Above the village clouds moved slowly across the sky allowing only a little light from the moon and stars to be seen at a time. A typical autumn night.

A figure dressed in black leathered armor with blue glowing lines running along it hid in an ally between 2 buildings.

Silently the figure darted across the street toward another ally.

Once in the ally the figure crouched behind a trash can. Moments later a figure wearing a black cloak and a white mask with an animal design on it landed in the street and began to look around while standing in the middle of the street.

A few moments later 3 more figures dressed in the black cloaks appeared around the first one and one said "Did you see the intruder."

The original cloak figure said "I think I might have. I saw a blue blur shoot by between the street heading toward that ally there. I was waiting until you arrived before checking it out."

Inside the ally the figure behind the trash can reached for his belt and grab a black piece of metal off his waist.

The next moment the figure darted out of the ally as a kunai was thrown into the ally before a flash tag on the kunai went off.

Skidding to a stop in the street the metal in his hand extended a 2 feet blue energy blade out of the end of the metal device.

The 4 men in cloaks quickly surrounded the figure on all 4 sides. One of the cloak men who had a mask of an eagle said "Surrender, we have you surrounded. You can't escape Konoha ANBU."

The figure reached behind his back and pulled out a disk that began to glow also while in his hand.

Suddenly a voice said "ENOUGH."

The ANBU and the figure in black tensed hearing the voice and the figure stepped out of his stance and said "Have you observed enough Master."

The ANBU were on alert and looked around when a figure stepped out of the shadows and said "I have seen enough. Forgive my assistant ANBU-san but I wanted to test village security before I saw the Hokage. If it's possible I would like to be escorted to see the Hokage now along with my assistance and I will of coarse be willing to pay for distracting you from your duties for this test."

Eagle said "You think that you can just sneak in and make demands of us."

The figure said "Considering I was given written permission by the Fire Lord who said if Konoha had a problem with my test he would cut funding to your village by 30 percent I believe I can. Now escort us to see your Hokage or I will contact the Fire Lord who can bring his wrath on your village. Either way is fine with me since I already sent a message to him telling him I started my test and he will want a report on how it went and if I fail to report back to him you can be sure he will not be happy."

The ANBU all glanced at each other and Eagle said "Very well but your...assistant must surrender his weapons."

The figure the ANBU were surrounding said "No. My duty is to protect my charge and if I have to I will fight you but I can guarantee the explosives I would use would cause lots of property damage and death so are you really sure you wish to start a fight in the middle of the village."

The ANBU frowned and an older sounding voice said "I do not believe that will be necessary, ANBU, escort them to my office and I will meet them there." as the Sandaime Hokage stood on top of a building looking down on all the figures in the street below.

The ANBU said "Of coarse Hokage-sama...please follow us." as they shot surrounded the 2 mysterious figures and began to escort them out of the village.

A few minutes later the Sandaime Hokage was in his office when the door opened and the 2 figures stepped in with the ANBU who were waved off and the Sandaime said "I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha and I was informed that you are here under orders of the Fire Lord. Is that correct."

The figure in armor stepped back while the other figure who had a black cloak on covering his head pulled it down from his head and said "That is correct. You may call me Flynn for now and this is my personal assistant and body guard Rinzler. I needed to test your village security before I appeared to see if I was correct."

Hiruzen asked "Correct about what."

Flynn said "Did you know that the Hyuuga, Uchiha, Senju, and Uzumaki clan are all decendants of the Six realm Sage."

Hiruzen tensed a moment and said "No, I was not aware of that."

Flynn said "Yes. The Uchiha and Hyuuga clan are decendants of the eldest son of the Sage while the Uchiha and Senju were direct decendants of the youngest son. The Sage himself was called the Six realm Sage because this world you live in is not the only plain of existance. There are 6 plains. The world of the Users, the world of the Programs, the world of the Iso's, the world of the Archive, the world of the Fractured which you might have heard called the pure world, and finally the world of the Core. The Sage himself was actually the son of a male User and a female Iso. I am actually a decendant of the same father as the Sage but my mother was a User. Tron here is actually a program."

Hiruzen frowned and said "That sounds unbelievable but do you have any proof to support your claim."

Flynn said "Yes. If you would allow me to demonstate what I mean with the assistance of one of those ANBU you have hidden in the room I can show you my proof."

The Sandaime frowned and said "What do you plan to do."

Flynn looked at Tron and said "Let me have your data disk."

Tron reached behind him and pulled off the disk from his back and handed it to Flynn who took it and the disk began to glow a moment before a holographic image of Tron appeared and Flynn said "This is a data disk. It has every detail of information about Tron on it from the day he was created to every place he's been, everthing he's ever ate, everything he's ever seen, everything he's ever done, everything he knows...EVERYTHING about him is on this disk including his strenghts and weakness...some could say that disk is his very soul. I will show you the data disk of the ANBU or anyone else you want as proof of my claim."

Hiruzen frowned and said "What does that matter to me if what you said is true. How will that prove what your saying."

Flynn said "Because each person data disk is linked to the data disk of thier parents. Each person that is born is actually an archive of everyone of thier ancestor before them. This was meant to be a gift created by the Sage to help unite all six worlds into creating a Utopia. For Iso's when you die then you are sent to the Fractured world waiting until one of your decendants would bring you back to life so that you could learn from your mistakes in order to try and become the best at what ever it is you do. Programs are created by Users. Programs when they become outdated are sent to the Archive where they wait until someone brings them back to life by updating them. The best of the best from the Program world and the Archive world are sent to the Core world and help make an even more perfect world where Iso, Programs and Users can live in harmony...at least that was the plan the Sage had."

Hiruzen said "I take it that things didn't go as planned."

Flynn said "Programs have a mortal enemy known as Virus's. They are usually Programs that have been unstanble. Since Programs are created by users with a purpose in mind they believe that thier existance is to complete that purpose...Programs see Iso's as an Obomination since they are like Programs except Iso's can choose thier own perpose. Take yourself for example. You are the strongest ninja in this village. You chose to become a ninja. That is your purpose and you wanted to be the best you could be...but you were not born to be a ninja. You were simply born and chose for yourself what you wanted to be. Because of this there has already been one war between Iso's and Programs."

Tron said "A costly war with heavy deaths on both sides except back then, when those who died, died, there was no bringing them back like there is now."

Flynn said "In the Archive and Fracture world the more time it takes for someone to be brought back the more unstable the people there become. Waiting to long both Iso's and Programs will eventually become Virus's. Of coarse there are ways to reverse this by recovering what is lost but the fear of Programs eventually becoming virus's because the Iso's replacing them in the Core made several Programs create a set of Virus that would attack Iso's when they began to get to advance in order to hinder the development of the Iso's so they could never reach the level to be sent to the Core...5 years ago an Iso of this village summoned a Program from the Core to stop one such Virus by sealing it into an Iso. This is that Iso's data disk." as he pulled out a data disk from his cloak pocket.

Hiruzen tensed and Flynn activated the disk and said "The Program Shinigami brought the data disk of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze to the Core for review to determine why a virus was here and why it had been so long since an Iso came to the Core. This caused another war to start. This time between Programs and Users. There are Programs now who believe they are above the power of the Users. They are the ones who have been hiding the fact about the Virus that was sent here to the Iso world from the Users. There are those programs who are still loyal to the Users like Tron here but they are in the minority and it will only be a matter of time before they are sent back to the Archive world. If and when the Programs that are loyal to the Users are destroyed then the Programs will come to the Iso world and begin to attack and destroy you. It is your choice what you wish to do. If you want to be able to survive the eventual war that is coming you need to prepare while there is still time."

Hiruzen frowned and said "And exacly how should we prepare for this war if what you said is true."

Flynn said "There's an old saying, those who fail to learn from the past are doomed to repeat it." as he held Naruto data disk in between his fingers before flicking his wrist and the disk flew out the window.

Hiruzen said in a demanding tone "What did you just do."

Flynn said "Right now Naruto data disk is returning to him. When it does Naruto will gain the knowledge I have placed on his disk of what is going on. He will then be able to choose his own future. His disk has network ability that will allow him to go between worlds like Tron and I have to come here. What he does is his choice. Who will he help, who will he fight for. Will he fight for himself, the Programs, the Iso's, or the Users. Your future is in his hands. C-ya." as he along with Tron disappeared in a beam of light.

Hiruzen jumped to his feet and said "ANBU, find Naruto Uzumaki at once and bring him here." as the light disappeared.

After the ANBU were gone Hiruzen thought "_What should I do. Are they telling the truth, will the ANBU get to Naruto before it's to late."_


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Hiruzen sat in his office with black rings under his eyes as he sipped on a cup of coffee and thought to himself about how he dreaded what he was about to do. Finishing his cup of coffee Hiruzen stood up and walked out of his office heading toward the council chamber.

When he got there Homaru, one of the 2 primary elders and former teammates of Hiruzen said "What have you called a meeting about at this hour Hiruzen."

Hiruzen said "Last night a pair of intruders snuck into the village and were confronted by a team of ANBU however it appears now that they were merely a distraction in order to pull village securities attention elsewhere while they performed a kidnapping."

Murmors broke out and Koharu said "Who was the target of the kidnapping and were the kidnappers captured."

Hiruzen said "The kidnappers all successfully escaped along with the target of thier kidnapping."

Danzo said "Who was kidnapped."

Hiruzen said "Naruto Uzumaki."

Time skip

It had been 9 years since that day. Despite the efforts of those sent to look for and retrieve Naruto all came back empty handed with no clues or leads.

Hiruzen closed his eyes as he thought back to that time and thought "_It was then that I saw how far this village has fallen. How many people cheered about you being gone Naruto." _as a tear fell from his eye before he wiped it away and went back to reading the document in front of him.

Just then several ninja all appeared either running in or shushining into his office all trying to speak at the same time.

Hiruzen trying to understand what had upset so many people released his KI and said "ENOUGH." causing everyone to freeze.

Hiruzen looked at the people gather and and said "Ibiki, what is going on."

Ibiki Morino, head of the Torture and Interrigation unit of the ANBU said "Something has appeared in the air above the village and is big enough to cause a shadow to fall over the entire village. The people are beginning to panic sir."

Hiruzen said "ROOF. NOW." as he shushined to the roof.

Looking up at the sky Hiruzen saw a long black object that appeared to be twice as long as the village with red lights running along it with some gold lights coming out of the side.

Narrowing his eyes he could see smoke coming out of the left side of the thing and he thought "_What is that."_

As more and more ninja appeared on the roof looking up at the object in the sky and at the Sandaime waiting for orders, Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the Hyuuga clan who was using his Byakugan to get a better look at the object said "Hokage-sama, there is an object leaving the thing out of the east side.

Looking up Hiruzen narrowed his eyes and saw a blue and white object came out of the side of the long black thing.

It didn't take long before everyone saw that the object was coming out of the floating thing in the sky was getting closer.

It was spinning wide circles with blue light coming out of the back of it.

The falling object got closer and closer causing a few to get nervous until several screams of panic was heard as people jumped off the Hokage tower in fear but before the object crashed into the tower it glowed and disappeared and a figure wearing black armor with gold lines on it landed on the roof in a half crouch.

Everyone tensed a moment including Hiruzen who recognised the type of armor the person was wearing and the figure slowly stood up and said "**Whose in charge here."**

Hiruzen said "I am the Sandaime Hokage, leader of this village. Who are you."

The helmet the person in armor was wearing glowed a moment before disappearing showing a blond hair young teenage male with piercing cold blue eyes.

Just then an explosion was heard in the air and everyone looked up including the blond hair teen who frowned and said "Damn, there went the light drive system."

Hiruzen couldn't believe his eyes and said in an unsure voice "Naruto...is that you."

The teen looked down from the sky and looked at Hiruzen and said in a testing tone "Naruto...I...I haven't went by that name in a long, long time...Your the old man that Flynn and Tron talked to before...about the war that is coming. Right."

Everyone tensed hearing the word war and Hiruzen narrowed his eyes and said "I remember speaking with them about some very unbelievable story but I also remember they left without giving me any real proof and it appeared they kidnap you that same night."

Naruto snorts and said "I wasn't kidnap. I went to train and fight in the war that will soon spread into this realm. I lost nearly 2000 men who were under my command to bring the Carrier Ship Nirvana up there to this realm to help arm you and the rest of the people here. You want proof of the fire power that the enemy your people will face fine. I'll give you the proof. My father will no longer look at the people who dishonored his final request. Do It."

Just then a boom was heard from above and a huge blue ball of light could be seen moving down before it hit the Yondaime's face on the Hokage monument. The next moment an explosion greater then 100 exploding tags went off blinding everyone.

When the light disappeared there was nothing but a hulking crater as the entire Hokage monument was gone.

Everyone was pale and Naruto said "That was but 1 round from one ship. The enemy that is coming has hundreds of ships with thousands of rounds each, all with a single purpose, the total genocide of all life in this realm, plant, animal, human. It doesn't matter. All will be targeted for deletion. The choice is yours. Prepare for war or beg for mercy. Either way you will most likely die but at least with my help and the help of the people I have brought with me you can at least have a chance to survive. It's your choice. I'll return tomorrow at noon for your choice before I goto the next village to warn them and offer them aid." before he back flipped into the air over 30 ft into the air and was covered in light and the light jet he arrived in appeared and he flew into the sky heading back toward the Nirvana.

Once Naruto flew into the Nirvana his light jet disappeared and he saw several figures dressed in armor standing in front of him and he said "Tomorrow at Noon I shall return for thier answers. Between now and then begin repairs to the Nirvana. I want all systems operational by tomorrow evening." as he walked away as the others quickly left.

As Naruto walked he looked at a hole in the side of the hull that allows him to see the village below and thought "_For you dad I have offered them an olive branch. Should they spit on it I will turn my back on them and leave them to thier fate."_


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Naruto landed on top of the Hokage tower like he had the day before and like the day before he saw several ninja and the Hokage standing there and Naruto let the protective helmet he wore disappear and he looked at Hiruzen and said "Your answer."

Hiruzen said "Were interested but we wish for more information. We do not wish to be dragged into a war that is not ours."

Naruto snorts and said "You think this war is not yours. The Bijuu were created by the enemy that is coming. You remeber Kyuubi. You know that he was sealed in my mother and before her it was sealed in the Shodaime's wife. Well the day I was born a program came here and attacked my mother and father killing your wife and released the Kyuubi to weaken Konoha. At the time Konoha was the most advance and strongest village in the world but after that you were set back what, 10 years to recover fully if even that. What's to stop the ones who created the Bijuu from creating more of them and releasing them on this world. You have no idea how many men I have fought beside in the last 9 years and seen die in order to protect the people here. Up there, right now I have over 10,000 men and women who have come to teach you and the other people of this realm how to fight the enemy that is coming. If I wanted to conquer you I have not only the fire power but the man power to do it but here I am offering you aid. I have another 200,000 on the front lines fighting and dying to give you time to learn to defend yourselves. You got less then 5 years to prepare. You maybe an weak old fool who would rather die then fight but I can see some of your men aren't willing to just lie down and die. The question is do you lead them or do I, _Hokage."_

Hiruzen frowned and stood up straighter and said "If anyone is going to lead my men it will be me. What are you offering and what do we have to give in exchange for your aid."

Naruto said "Did Flynn tell you the gift the Six realm Sage gave the people of this world. The ability to bring the dead back to life."

Many people's eyes widen and Hiruzen said "He meantioned it." ignoring the shocked looks everyone had.

Naruto said "If and when we win I want you and your people to help me bring back to life all my friends and allies who are currently fighting and dying to protect you and your men. That is all I want from you."

Hiruzen said "Very well. How do you suggest we get started."

Naruto bent down and placed his hand on the ground and a seal began to appear on the ground in front of him and Naruto said "Step into the seal and it will unlock your data disk so you can begin using the gift the Six Realm Sage gave everyone." as he stood up.

Hiruzen saw everyone was tensed and he said "I'll go first." as he stepped forward and stepped into the circle.

A white light came from the seal and when it faded there was a black disk on Hiruzen back.

Naruto said "If you would allow me to see your data disk I will give you a gift."

Hiruzen said "What gift."

Naruto said "I'll return you to your prime so you will be a more effective leader."

Everyone's eyes widen and Hiruzen said "How do I know this isn't some sort of trick."

Naruto said "It's your choice. Do you trust me or not."

Hiruzen pursed his lips together and reached for his data disk and handed it to Naruto who sent a little energy into it before a holograpic image of Hiruzen appeared on it before zooming in and when it got to a DNA strand for him Naruto moved his finger through it a moment moving a few things around before he offered the disk back to Hiruzen and said "Replace that on your back and in less then 2 minutes you body will be back in it's prime."

Hiruzen looked at the disk a moment before slowly taking it from Naruto hand and placed it on his back.

Once it did he sucked in a deep breath and stiffened as he felt different.

Closing his eyes he heard several gasp or murmors behind him and when he opened his eyes he blinked and blinked again and thought "_My eyesight, it's...restored."_ before he looked down at his hands and couldn't believe how his hands and arms looked years younger.

Naruto said "You can admire your youth later Hokage. Right now I need you to begin with your strongest ninja and have them step on this circle until thier data disk appear on their back. Tomorrow at 10 am I will meet at what you call the Chunnin exam stadium and begin to explain what I can about not only the training but the enemy that is coming. This will give your strongest a day to prepare before starting thier training while the next group will meet at the Chunnin stadium and for the same debriefing the ones the day before had. This will begin the pattern and allow you to maintain your missions and village security as you see fit while also begin setting things up to begin preparing. I need you also to contact the leaders of the other ninja village and ask for a meeting with them as soon as you believe is possible. Even those not allied with you. This war is not a battle between villages but for the very lives of EVERYONE. Man, women, and children. Ninja, Samurai, Civilians. It doesn't matter. Everyone is involved and everyone will have to fight if we are to survive. We will even have to bring back the dead with the gift the Sage gave us in order to have them aid us in this war."

Hiruzen nods and said "Is that all."

Naruto said "I need to prepare the stadium for the debriefing. Allow me access to it as well as allow me to bring some of my men to aid me. No more then 20 of them at a time. We will stay in the stadium or in the Nirvana and you may place a team of guards to make sure we don't leave the stadium besides that. Other then I can't think of anything that needs to be addressed for now."

Hiruzen nods and said "Very well, wait 2 hours and I'll allow you access to use the stadium."

Naruto nods before looking at the crater where the Hokage monument use to be and frowned a moment and said "Actually I just thought of one other thing."

Hiruzen frowned and said "What's that."

Naruto said "May I be escorted to the crater my men created. I wish to restore your monument."

Everyone's eyes widen and Hiruzen said "But it was completely destroyed."

Naruto looked at Hiruzen and said "I'm a direct decendant of the Six Realm Sage. If he could give you the power to bring the dead back to life, what do you think someone who actually is related to him could do."

Everyone was shocked and Hiruzen said "I'll escort you myself Naruto. Follow me."

Naruto glanced at Hiruzen as they began to walk and said "I told you I have not went by that name in a very long time."

Hiruzen frowned slightly and said "Then what have you gone by all this time."

Naruto looked up at the sky and said "Restore. I've been called Restore."

Looking confused he asked "Why would you have a name like that."

Naruto stopped walking and said "Like I have to earn your trust, you will have to earn my to learn that. Now do you mind if we continue. Time is something that is never cheap and that there is never enough of. We both have important things to do."

Hiruzen who had stopped when Naruto did said "Very well Restore but may I still call you by your birth name." as they both started walking again.

Naruto said "Only when we are alone like this. When I am with my men or busy refer to me by Restore."

Hiruzen nods and said "What have you been doing all this time if I might ask."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Becoming who I am today." as they arrived at the crater and Naruto bent down and placed his hands on the ground and the ground began to glow white as lines of white lines appeared while Naruto had his eyes closed.

For 2 minutes the lights continue to expand and grow until the light became to much to even look at.

When the light went away the Hokage monument was back exactly as it looked before it was destroyed and Naruto slowly stood up and said "That is why I am called Restore." as he jumped into the air and flew away after changing into a light jet.

A figure stepped up behind Hiruzen and said "He's grown."

Hiruzen said "But at what cost Jiraiya. At what cost."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at 10 am nearly every ninja of special Jounin rank or higher of Konoha was in the Chunnin exam stadium including the clan heads and the members of the ninja council.

Down in the arena was several machines that were unknown to the ninja of Konoha.

Naruto stepped out into the center of the stadium with his helmet on and said "**I am called Restore and I am the leader of the group of men and women who have come in that ship up there. I know many of you probably have many questions, especially about the seal you all had to step in and the disk you now have. I will get to that in a moment but I ask Hokage to please come down to the arena."**

A swirl of leaves appeared near Naruto and Hiruzen stood there and said "What did you need me from Restore."

Naruto said "**You told me that if anyone was going to lead your men it would be you. As such I do not feel like taking several hours of everyone's time and explaining the politics behind what the war is about. If you will give your data disk off your back I will transfer my knowledge of the politics about what started the war and why it will effect your people soon and you can decide what your men need to know and what isn't important." **as he held up his hand.

Hiruzen took off his disk and handed it to Naruto who pulled off his disk and set them next to each other with one in each hand and Naruto disk began to glow before white energy shot out of his disk into Hiruzen.

A few moments later Naruto disk stop glowing and Naruto said "**As soon as you replace the disk on your back you will gain all my knowledge about the politics behind the war and why it will soon come here."**

Hiruzen frowned and took the disk and placed it on his back and grab his head a moment and said "Damn that is alot of information...Kami-sama." as he looked at Naruto in shock.

Naruto said "**You now understand why this war is being fought."**

Hiruzen said "Yes...As much as I hate to say it this war is ours because we face either two options fight or die. The enemy wants only one thing. Genocide of every life form in our world."

Hiruzen words made everyone wide eyed and Naruto said "**Thank you Hokage. Now if I can have everyone's attention. The disk you now have is called a data disk. Basically it is a physical manifestation of you. That disk holds everything about you. Your knowledge, your DNA, your linage...EVERYTHING about you is on that disk. With it you can replace lost limbs, recover from fatal wounds, be brought back to life, or become a slave. Some could even say that disk is your very soul in physical form."**

Naruto walked over and climbed up on top of one of the machines and said "**Your Data disk will also become your primary weapon in this war that you will soon face. Your shurikens, kunai's, jutsu, and what ever else you use for weapons will not be able to penetrate the armor your enemy wears. Thier armor will absorb the chakra from your jutsu and convert it into energy for them to use meaning if you use a jutsu on them then they will just get stronger while you get weaker."**

Everyone's eyes widen and Naruto said "**When you kill an enemy your data disk will absorb the left over energy your enemy had as well as copy thier data disk information. The more enemies you kill the stronger you will become in the long run. Now I am sure you are all wondering who this enemy is and how you can identify them. Look at me because the armor you see me wearing is very similar to the armor your enemy wears. The only difference is the color. The color you could say would be like you and your hiate's. If you see someone with red lines in thier armor they are an enemy. If you see someone with blue lines then they are a friendly neutral. They fight against the red enemies and may fight with you but may not. It all depends on each person really. If you see someone with blue don't kill them. Next there are yellows."**

Naruto took a deep breath and said "**Yellows are a very sensitive subject. I meantioned how your data disk could be used to bring you back to life...well if your data disk is destroyed, you die you will become yellow. We call them virus's. Virus lose themselves to insantity and will attack anyone, friend, foe, or neutral. Virus kill because they are trying to find the pieces that were destroyed. Usually when a virus is destroyed they stay inside a person data disk until the person becomes strong enough that the virus can escape from the data disk and reform itself. Virus are hard to contain...I hate to say this but when the Bijuu were sent to your world by the enemy you are going to face they made it where everyone who has died since the Bijuu came here, all your dead friends and family have become Virus."**

Everyone gasped and looked on in shock and Naruto said "**I am called Restore because I have the ability to restore Virus back to the original person they were meaning if you kill a virus and bring me your data disk I can use my ability to turn them back into the person they were originally. Each of my men that I brought with me were at one time Virus that I restored and brought back to life."**

Everyone was looking at Naruto in awe and Naruto said "**As you can see my lines are gold. If you see someone with gold lines it means the person has the ability to change your data disk...Do not trust everyone with gold lines though. Your enemy has people who also have gold lines and thier soul purpose is to convert enemies into allies. They can take your data disk and basically take control of your body turning you into one of thier red soldiers and have you attack your friends and family. I have the same ability but I do not use it. I prefer to simply bring a person back to life or heal someone and let them CHOSE whose side they are on...Now there is another color you will see on armor. It is white. Whites are a true neutral. They side with who ever gives them the best advantage at a time as long as it means they live. If you see someone in white then be careful. They may help you escape or may turn you in. Each person is different."**

Hiruzen said "Is that all the colors."

Naruto looked at him and said "**There is one other color. Green. Greens are hard to explain...There are 2 kinds of green a light sickly looking green and a dark green. If a gold is taken over by a virus they become a sickly looking green who are very dangerous and if you see one RUN. Do not fight, RUN. Like a virus they will attack anyone but instead of destroying them they convert them into virus soldiers who follow thier commands...Now dark greens are usually captians of a vehicle like the Carrier up there or other vehicles. They don't care about whose side they chose, just as long as they get to keep being the captain of thier vehicle. If you meet one tell them where you want to go and they will do everything in thier power to get you there as long as you are the majority of the crew. If the crew inside is made up of red then the vehicle will be red. If the crew is blue then it will be blue. Greens will never almost never leave thier ships unless they are forced to."**

Naruto looked up at the sky and said "**Now I will tell you about these machines real quick because we all have more important things to do then sit and talk. The first would be this guy I am standing on. It is called a light tank. It can fire an explosive round out of the end here once every 10 seconds. The end here is called a turret and can turn a complete 360 degrees. Tanks have thick armor and can take multiple hits before they are destroyed. If you are attacking a tank the best bet is to use your data disk to cut the turret off so it can't fire any more and destroy the wheels underneath so it can't move. That is about all you can do to a tank unless you can use the enviroment around you against it like have something fall on it or cause it to fall in a hole."**

Jumping off the tank Naruto walked to something that had a long platform connected to 2 long legs and Naruto said **"This is called a Recognizer. It flies and can transport up to 10 people beside the pilot and can fire one round like the one that destroyed the mountain once every 15 seconds. They are faster then a tank but have very little armor. If it is hit depending on where it is hit can cause it to start spinning out of control which can cause it to fly into other Recognizers or things in the enviroment. A hit to the cockpit where the pilot is can cause it to crash and if you hit it with a round from a tank or another vehicle you can destroy it."**

Naruto walked over toward a vehicle with 2 wheels and said "**This is a light cycle. There are several types of light cycles but the general one is a one person cycle. It is extremely fast and leaves an energy trail behind it which if an enemy runs into will destroy the enemy or at least damage them. The enemy likes to have 2 light cycles work together as a team and run with thier target in the middle of them before speeding up and cross paths in front of thier target causing the target to crash or die."**

Naruto said "**The carrier like the one in the sky can figher 4 rounds out of it like the one that destroyed the Hokage monument every 20 seconds and can hold up to 20,000 men inside it as well as hundreds of each of these vehicles. They are extremely armored to the point the only way to destroy them is from the inside."**

Naruto looks to his left and then to his right before shaking his head to himself and said "**That only leaves one other vehicle. I am sure some of you have seen or heard about the vehicle I came from the Carrier with. The Light Jet. Like the light cycle, the light jet leaves a energy barrier behind it. It flies faster then a recognizer and can attack with multiple quick fire energy beams that while not as powerful as other attack can kill a trooper or damage a tank or recognizer which can lead to it destroying them. They come in multiple forms. Well that's about all that I can explain about vehicles...what else should I tell you...oh I know. If you come across water and it is glowing you should know that water is like liquid energy. You drink it and it will recharge your chakra reserves. Just don't drink it if it is yellow or red. Those are energy pools that have been taken over by a virus or the enemy and will poison you. If it is blue or white it's safe to drink...but you knowm, hearing about something and reading about something is good...but there is nothing like experience. That is why I've decided to give you that experience.**"

Everyone blinked and Hiruzen who was still in the arena said "What do you mean."

Naruto said "**Let's see if you can live for 2 hours on the battle field**." before he the entire arena began to glow and everyone inside it disappeared.

Everyone appeared in a place that look like night time and Naruto said "**Welcome to the Core**."

Hiruzen said "What are we doing here."

Naruto said "**Exactly what I said. You just have to survive for 2 hours. Remember everything I told you. After 2 hours you will automatically be summoned back to the arena. I thought that by bringing you here and letting you experience first hand what is coming for you then you can decide if you want to wait 5 years for the enemy to come for you and attack your home or you want to take the fight to them where the people you are fighting to protect can be safe...Oh look. It looks like we have already been detected. I see 5 Recognizers already heading in our direction. I say you got about 5 minutes to get ready to fight or to run. Send chakra into your disk and say armor activate and it will seal your cloths and replace it with the armor I am wearing. I would suggest breaking up though. Recognizers can just bomb you from the sky to kill you while your all grouped together. Good luck. I'm going to the front lines to help my allies.**" as he took off running toward the lights in the distance.

A Jounin said "What should we do Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen seeing the Recognizers getting closer and seeing they were red said "You heard his words. Break apart into 4 man teams and split off. Gather as much intel as you can and flee when possible. We only have to survive for 2 hours. Go."

Each of the ninja immediately took off running in different directions. Hiruzen frowned before taking off in the direction Naruto went.

20 minutes later Hiruzen came to a hill and saw Naruto standing there without his helmet on and Naruto said "Took you long enough."

Hiruzen said "Why did you bring us here."

Naruto said "Come look at what I am and you will have your answer."

Hiruzen walked up to where Naruto was standing and looked and gasped and said "Kami-sama..." as he saw an army all with red lines standing in hundreds of rows all in order.

Naruto said "That is the army that is coming. Over 10 million strong and growing every day. Do you want to wait until they come marching on your doorstep."

Hiruzen glanced at Naruto and said "No."

A voice from behind them said "Wise choice."

Hiruzen eyes widen and turned and said "Minato...is that you."

Minato Namikaze said "Long time no see. So how did Restore here get you here."

Naruto looked at his father and said "Kidnapping. What else."

Minato snorts and said "There getting ready to begin."

Hiruzen said "Begin what." as he looked between Naruto and Minato.

Before either blond could say anything there was an explosion coming from the plains where the army stood.

Hiruzen turned back and saw blue lined fighters coming out of a hole in the ground and Naruto asked "How many."

Minato said "1000."

Naruto said "To many." in a tired voice.

Hiruzen watched as the blue fighters moved like a wave into the red fighters who began to fight back.

20 minutes later the last of the blue line fighters fell and Naruto closed his eyes and started to bend down to touch the ground and Minato grab his arm and said "No son. If you do then they will know where you are. You are the only hope we have. Everyone is counting on you. They volunteered to do the attack knowing it was a suicide mission."

Naruto growled and said "I never asked for any of this dad."

Minato said "I know son. I'm the one to blame but nothing either of us does will change the fact that it has to be this way."

Naruto frowned and said "Once I inform the other nations about what is going on I'm coming back and I'm fighting. I refuse to sit back and watch my friends die when I can save them."

Just then there was another explosion and yellow lines could be seen appearing and attacking the red army.

Hiruzen said "Virus." in a questioning tone.

Minato said "Yes. The programs are capturing everyone they can and having a hacker program force them to become soldiers for them. By having them become virus we can not only weaken them but also free some of our own men by recovering them later."

A beeping noise was heard and Naruto frowned and said "It's been 2 hours." before Hiruzen and Naruto were covered in light.

When Naruto opened his eyes he found himself in the Chunnin exam stadium and he turned to Hiruzen and said "Same time tomorrrow." before jumping into the air and changing into a light jet and flying up to the Nirvana.


End file.
